


Bloody Forgiveness

by tosho_x



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay Sex, Gore, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosho_x/pseuds/tosho_x
Summary: Angela Ziegler is the head doctor at Overwatch's field hospital somewhere in France. She has had no issues, until the 0900 caravan arrives with someone from her past that she has yet to forgive.Moicy heavy bc its the best.This is my first work on here, please help me make it better!!





	1. 0700

The morning was still. Birds began to wake up, a gentle breeze tickling the leaves. The sun began to break the horizon, bringing warmth to the break the cold fall night. Angela stirred, blue eyes opening sleepily. She sat up, fixing her nightgown. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair and let out a yawn. Today was going to be busy. A bus of new volunteer nurses was set to arrive at 0900, along with what Commander Morrison had deemed “medical help” for Angela specifically. She hadn’t figured out what it was yet and she honestly didn't care. As long as it wasn’t that woman, she would be alright. Angela stood up and made her bed to military standards. She then grabbed her uniform and washcloth and left her tent to head for the showers. She washed herself and splashed cold water in her face, hoping that would help her wake up. After she dried off she pulled on the Overwatch-issued uniform; black slacks, white button up, blue jacket, and knee-length lab coat with her personal symbols embroidered into them. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and tucked in as many flyaways as she could. Angela went back to her tent and swapped her washcloth and bedclothes for her medical supplies. She was about to leave when she suddenly remembered something. She grabbed a thin silver ring from the bedside table and slipped it onto her middle finger. “Time to get to work,” she said softly to herself. She let out one last yawn, hoping her tiredness would stay within her tent. She left her tent and hurried to the field hospital, hoping Morrison would be up by now. She went straight to his office.  
“Commander?” She called, knocking on the door. “I need my assignments for the day. I was also wondering when the--”  
She was interrupted by the door flying open. Morrison was standing in the door shirtless with a sleepy expression. “G’morning, Angela. Sorry. I just woke up.”  
Angela smiled sweetly. “That’s alright, Jack. I just need my assignments and I’ll be on my way.” Angela leaned to her right to peek into his quarters. “Is everything alright? I was certain you would be up by now.”  
Jack quickly stood up straight. “I’m fine. Just . . . didn’t hear my alarm.” He let out a chuckle, sounding a bit nervous. “Yeah, my alarm.”  
Suddenly, a loud crash made both Angela and Jack jump. Angela kicked into doctor mode, pushing past Jack to find the source of the noise.  
“Angela, wait! Don’t go in! It was just something falling off the counter!” Jack rushed in after her, but she was too quick.  
Angela opening the bedroom door to see Officer Reyes sprawled out on the ground, various books and notes scattered around him. “O-Officer Reyes?” She whispered, observing the scene before her. She noticed some broken glass and blood on his . . . torso? She noticed that Reyes was shirtless, too. As well as naked.  
Naked?! A deep blush spread over the doctor’s face. She turned around quickly, spotting Jack in the doorway to the room. “I seem to have . . . intruded on something.”  
Reyes let out a gravelly laugh from the floor. “You sure have, honey.” He sat up, letting out a grunt. “Would you mind looking at my injuries before leaving, Doctor Ziegler? I promise I’ll cover up,” he said with a mocking tone.  
Angela sighed. “Yes, sir. Please put a blanket over yourself.”  
Reyes did as he was told, tying the blanket around his hips. “Alright, doctor. I fell off the bed and shattered some pictures. I’ve got glass in my hands.”  
Angela turned back around and knelt down beside Reyes. She gently took his hands in hers and observed them. She saw small pieces of glass in the palms of his hands, and a few in the pads of his fingers. His hands were so calloused, however, that some of the pieces fell out just from her moving his hands. She gently plucked out a shard and set it on the table, out of the way. “Did that hurt?” She asked, looking at the officer’s face.  
Reyes shook his head. “Not at all.” A smirk formed on his lips.  
“Good. That means Jack can do this for you while I go do my actual job.” She stood up with a huff and turned to Jack. “The next time you two fool around, please be more careful. Now, my assignments for the day please.”  
Jack handed her a folder full of papers with an embarrassed smile. “Thank you, Angela,” he muttered, stepping out of her way as she left the room.  
“That’s Doctor Zeigler to you, sir.”  
Angela left the Commander’s quarters and began walking to the field hospital. She flipped through the reports in the folder, making note of the arriving caravans. She arrived to the medical bay and went inside, instantly met with the smell of death and sterilizer. The smell didn’t shock her anymore, it was more so the frantic nurses that came running up to her almost instantaneously. “Doctor! We need some help with the 0900 caravan! There are a lot of wounded soldiers.”  
Angela nodded. “I will help you but someone needs to take this folder to my office please.” She held the folder out and an excitable red-headed nurse took it quickly. “I’ll be right back!” She yelled, running toward Angela’s office.  
“Now,” Angela said, eyeing the remaining nurses. “Two of you begin preparing the surgical theater, this incoming wave has lots of amputations. The rest of you come with me to get the patients inside.”  
Angela was met with nods and enthusiastic agreements from all sides. She began walking toward the drop-off bay, a train of six nurses behind her. Morrison would always joke that she was like the mother duck of the hospital as all the nurses seemed to trail single file behind her. She, apparently, acted like one, too; she was kind to her staff and always made sure each of them was either beside her or doing their jobs, no one slacked off. The train of medical staff reached the bay and Angela held the doors open as her ducking filed outside. The group stood ready, staring at the approaching line of ambulances and trucks.  
“Now remember,” Angela said softly. “We are their hope. We are the people who can fix them. Wir sind ihre Engel. We are their angels.”


	2. 0900

As soon as the first ambulance pulled up, two nurses dashed over to assist in unloading patients. Angela kept a keen eye on them, noting the soldiers’ wounds as they were wheeled into the medical bay. She let her nurses carry soldiers in one-by-one, making a mental note of how many were wheeled in. A heavy sigh escaped her lips; this was going to be a busy evening. Angela made her way over to one of the ambulances to assist a nurse who was working alone. “Status?” She asked, grimacing as she noticed the soldier had only one arm left.   
“Vitals are stable. Severe lacerations to upper torso and left shoulder resulting in an on-site amputation,” the nurse replied, slowly wheeling the soldier out of the ambulance. “He doesn’t know about . . . well,” she whispered, giving Angela a sad look.   
Angela nodded. “I can take him from here. Thank you.” She took hold of the gurney and started to wheel the soldier toward the doors when she heard a voice call her name.  
“Ziegler! I do believe that he is my patient, if you don’t mind.”  
Angela turned around quickly, looking for the source of the yelling. “What?” She yelled back. “Who dares to--” She was interrupted by a finger to her lips. Long, cold, slender. It couldn’t be.  
“Greetings, Angela. Long time no see,” Moira smiled. She removed her finger and placed a hand on her slender hips. “I would like to follow my patient in, if you don’t mind.”  
Angela grit her teeth. “I figured it was you. The amputation you performed was ghastly,” she grumbled. “This is my hospital and you are not welcome here, Moira. You must leave immediately.” She began wheeling the patient inside but was stopped by Moira once again.  
“Actually, I’ve just been transferred. You can call me Doctor O’Deorain now.”   
Angela turned and faced her directly, having to look up to see her eyes. “I cannot deal with this right now. I have patients that need me. You need to continue with what your orders were and let me be.” Angela stood as tall as possible and leaned close to the redhead. “And stay out of my way,” she threatened.  
Composing herself, she left the patient to Moira and hurried inside. It was absolute chaos. Nurses were frantically running about, some trailing gauze behind them. Angela ducked into one of the holding bays. “What can I do to help?” She asked, heading toward the doctor that was stationed there.   
“We have almost everyone accounted for except for one. He was a soldier on the last ambulance that pulled in. It says that a doctor was with him, but they haven’t shown up yet.”   
Angela let out a sigh. “I know that doctor. Doctor O’Deorain. She is standing outside like an idiot,” she mumbled. “Send one of the nurses to go get her. Meanwhile, is there anything I can do for you?”  
The doctor shook his head. “No, Doctor Ziegler. You seem tired. Maybe you should rest. I am certain that the team can handle this load of patients. If we desperately need you, we will call.” He gave her a kind smile. “Please take some time for yourself. We can handle this.”  
Angela sighed. “Thank you. I’ll be in my office if you need me. Please don’t hesitate to call for me.”  
The doctor nodded and turned back to the patients in the bay. Angela left the bay and started toward her office, expertly dodging the frantic medical staff. She ducked into the hallway where her office was located and was surprised to see a nurse sitting on the ground, head in her hands, sobbing. Angela approached her timidly, hoping not to startle her. “Are you alright?”   
The nurse looked up, tears streaming down her face. She quickly wiped them away when she realized it was Doctor Ziegler. “Y-Yeah, I’m okay,” she responded softly. “I’ll head back to my bay.”  
Angela sat next to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. “What’s wrong? It’s okay. You can tell me,” she said sweetly, giving the young nurse a small smile.   
“I lost someone,” the nurse said softly, lowering her head again. “It’s silly, I know.”  
“No, liebe, it isn’t silly. It’s very hard, especially when you’re serving in a war zone. I know how that feels. Please try not to dwell on it too long, it does you no good. You did all that you could have done, but sometimes we lose someone.” Angela sighed. “It’s sad to say but it comes with the job. Not everyone can be saved. But,” she added cheerily. “There is always a next time, ja? Keep your head up. Lots of people are so grateful for what you’ve done to help them, no matter how small.” Angela gave her a bright smile.  
The nurse looked up into her eyes. “Thank you, Doctor Ziegler. I’m sorry you had to see me weak like that. I’m going to do my best from now on.”  
Angela stood up and offered her hand to the nurse. “Don’t forget, we are their angels. I know that it is hard sometimes, but its all worth it in the end.” Angela gently pulled her up.   
The nurse wiped her eyes and gave Angela a small smile. “Thank you. I’ll see you around, Doctor Ziegler.” With a wave, the nurse hurried back to her duties, leaving Angela in the now-empty hallway.   
After dwelling for a moment, Angela went to her office. She shut the door softly and took a seat behind her desk. She slipped off her shoes and let out a satisfied sigh. Leaning back in her chair, she thought about Moira. How dare she show her face her, unannounced as well. Angela spun her chair around so she could see out the window behind her. She watched nurses and officers run around as the sun began to beat down on them. Today was going to be a long day, and Moira’s sudden appearance would make that even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! I'm trying my best to make the characters as correct as possible (along with my grammar) so any tips and comments would be greatly appreciated! Again, thank you!


	3. 1100

        At some point, Angela had dozed off. She hadn’t slept too long, only about an hour and a half, but she woke up with a start. A flood of fear washed over her. She hoped she wasn’t needed somewhere while she was asleep. Stretching, she let out a yawn. She was exhausted. Angela searched on the floor and found her shoes, quickly slipping them on. She was about to stand up when the door flew open. She jumped.  
        “Angela,” Moira said. “I need to speak to you.” She stepped into the doctor’s office and shut the door. Angela could have sworn she heard a click.  
     “What is it, Moira? I have to get back to the patients. I don’t need you wasting my time,” she huffed, crossing her arms.  
          Moira moved to the front of the desk, already towering over the blonde doctor. She placed her hands on the desk, moving some papers around as she did so. “The last time I saw you I thought you were going to die,” Moira said, surprisingly soft for her attitude. “And now I am here to help you and you refuse me.”  
“I’m refusing you because you have paid back your debt. I don’t need your help and I just want to move on,” Angela said sternly. She stared up into the other doctor’s eyes, scanning them intensely. She noticed Moira’s dark circles and sunken sockets, moving her eyes down her face slightly. She seemed thinner, almost sickly. Moira continued to talk, but Angela was too engrossed in her personal analysis to pay attention to her. She noticed her cheekbones and jawline, beginning to blush as memories began to flood her head.  
      “Angela,” Moira said sternly, placing her hands on the doctor’s shoulders. Angela jumped, letting out a soft gasp.  
“Sorry,” she muttered, blushing more. Moira released her, standing up straight and placing her arms behind her back. Angela slunk down and took a seat in her chair, surrendering to the other doctor.  
      “As I was saying, Jack asked me to come. He said that he was worried about you taking on too much. And from the looks of it, my assumptions were correct.” Moira walked to Angela’s side of the desk. She crouched down in front of Angela. “Why don’t you let me make you something to eat? I know the food isn’t the best out here.”  
      Angela met eyes once again with the other doctor. “Moira you really don’t have to do that. I’m fine.”  
Moira shook her head and stood up quickly. “I formally request you allow me to make you dinner,” she said, holding out a hand for Angela.  
      Angela smiled slightly. “Moira . . .” She chuckled lightly. “Fine, but just this once.” She took the taller woman’s hand and stood up. Moira’s hand was slender and soft, as well as surprisingly cold. The feeling of their palms touching brought back memories that Angela quickly pushed back down. Not now, not again.  
      Moira led Angela to a separate tent and sat her down on a cot there. Inside was small and warm. A suitcase was up against a dresser near the cot. A hot plate was on a table in the center of the tent, along with a wide array of cooking items. Angela stopped herself from looking in the suitcase and instead stared at the floor. She didn’t notice when Moira left or when she came back with arms full of vegetables and other various foods.  
      Moira grabbed a large pot and pan. She fried up some bacon in a pan and heated some broth in the pot. She tossed in cabbage, tomatoes, potatoes, and the bacon, and allowed it to simmer for a bit. While she was waiting, she grabbed two bowls and two spoons from a trunk and set the small table in the middle with them. Once the soup was done, she served the two of them and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. “Dinner’s ready,” she said to the distracted Angela, who had been staring at the pot absentmindedly while Moira was cooking.  
      Angela stood up and made her way to the table. As soon as she was close, the smell hit her. “Moira . . . this smells amazing. What is it?”  
“A traditional Irish soup. It’s bacon and cabbage, mostly.” Moira took a seat and opened up the wine bottle. She poured both of them a glass and took a sip.  
      Angela took her glass and took a small sip. She then took a bite of the soup and her eyes lit up. She began to eat more quickly, enjoying every bite,  
Moira watched her with a slight smile. “What have they been feeding you here?” She chuckled and ate her own bowl, not as quickly as Angela though.  
      Once she finished, Angela helped herself to another serving. It was quiet at dinner. The two of them didn’t need to talk, they enjoyed each other’s company. The two of them finished off the pot of soup and the bottle of wine. Angela scooped up the dishes and did them before Moira could protest. After dinner was over, Angela took a seat on the cot. “Is this your tent?” She asked, her fingertips gently grazing over the linens.  
      “Yes,” Moira answered. She walked over and took a seat next to Angela. “Did you enjoy dinner?”  
Angela nodded. “Yes, it was fantastic. Thank you. It was nice to have some hearty food for once.”  
      Moira smiled. “I’m glad. Hopefully it will help to refresh you for the rest of this week. I’ll be sure to let Jack know you are feeling better.”  
Angela let out a yawn, stretching her arms out in front of her as she did so. “Sorry,” she said, a small blush tinting her cheeks.  
“It’s fine. You’re exhausted. Want me to escort you back to your tent?” Moira asked softly. “Angela?” Looking to her left, Moira saw that the blonde had fallen asleep. She had laid herself out on the bed, her feet still on the floor. Moira let out a sigh and stood up slowly as not to wake the doctor, and gently turned her the right way around. She pulled off her shoes and covered her with a blanket. Moira then grabbed another blanket for herself and made a sleeping area on the ground beside the cot. She extinguished the lights and laid down on the ground.  
      “Goodnight, Angela,” she whispered. Moira closed her eyes and let sleep take her. The two slept soundly, unaware of the horrors that tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, but here is the next chapter! Please leave me any feedback as I love to hear what needs improvement! Thank you for the support.


	4. 0300

Angela awoke suddenly from a bad dream, sitting up suddenly. She was breathing heavily, a thin film of sweat on her brow. Pieces of her blonde hair were stuck to her hair. Once she had calmed down a bit, she brushed her hair out of her face. She began to stand up then suddenly remembered that Moira was asleep on the ground. Angela stood slowly, looking down at the sleeping figure on the ground. Quietly, she laid down on the ground next to Moira, moving close to her. She pulled the blanket over both of them and curled up. Angela fell back asleep quickly, not noticing when Moira embraced her in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter! I will have a whole chapter up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fic on Ao3, so any criticism is allowed! Also, if there is something you would like to read, I can write it!


End file.
